


Supernatural Life is so Much Better With Answers

by Crimson_Black2



Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutily people in one relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2
Summary: Supernatural with a Supernatural Knowledge person in it must be easier right?  We will see because this is going along a different road then the show. But there will be a Jack in here and that means Lucifer and Michael and Adam too. Don't know if I can write Crowely but I am going to try. The characters might seen OOC miost of the time because they can't lie around Echo without pain.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831012





	Supernatural Life is so Much Better With Answers

History Of Echo Storm The Supernatural Knowledge

She always knew from age 5 when the man that had claws and fangs ran out of the woods when she was walking with her mother that she was going to help man to kill the bad supernaturals . She ran as he ate the heart of her mother but he had been faster. Too bad for him she got powers and she used them on him. She used her voice and told him to stop. That he was full and he was going to let her go. She really didn’t think it would work but he stopped and watched her run to the town before he ran back into the woods knowing he just killed the mother of a being that no one thought was real. But he felt her power. It might have been new but it was powerful and he knew that she would come to kill him.

She smiled as she watched in her mind as he ran straight to his pack and told them the mistake he made and they killed him for her. But she learned that she is The Supernatural Knowledge from the stupid werewolf. She laughed when she saw the alpha of the pack tell the others to find her so they could use her powers. 

When the woman came to get her she knew that she was going to take her and run from her pack so she let her. After all she was going to be the reason that she meets the guys that she is going to help. But she isn’t going to let them kill her. No, she isn’t letting them kill her new mother. That isn’t happening. They change her name from Sarah Weeks to Echo Storm. She liked it better.

She grew fast in her powers and knowledge. They found out that she couldn’t lie and no one could lie around her without pain in their head. So they try to keep her from people that wanted to know anything about the new family that moved into their town. They never went back to Forks because she knew that they were still looking for her although they didn’t know what she looked like. But they would feel how powerful she was until she found out to hide it when she was 16. 

She was 21 when they came for her mom and she taught them how not all Supernaturals were back. She each told them how she risked her life when she went against her alpha’s order to save her from being a prisoner for all her life. And then she told them that the only reason they were told about her mother was so the werewolves in the area wanted her for the same thing since she is now at the age to mate.

Echo 21 birthday

“So what you are telling us id the werewolves that are doing these killings are doing it to get us to kill your adopted mother?” Dean asked her, not liking be used like that.

“Yes, that is what I am saying. And I know this because I am The Supernatural Knowledge. I have been around since the world has because Chuck is a dickhead. Don’t get me wrong I die in my other lives when my new body is about to be born. And I died when I was 14 last life because this body is to be the body I keep forever because all my mates are in the world now. And you two are two of them. Ask Castiel and Gabriel.” She said as she snapped and they both appeared right beside them and they both hit their knees and bowed to her. 

“Knowledge, what can we do for you?” Gabriel asked her and she smiled at that.

“Don’t bow to me mates.” She said to them and they both stood up and smiled at \her.

“Wait here! Is she telling the truth?” Dean asked looking at Castiel and Cas smiled at him.

“”Knowledge can’t lie without a lot of pain in her head. The more she lies the more powerful the pain is. Same going for the ones around her.” Castiel said with a smile and then looked at Echo and she nodded after she heard him ask if he could ask Dean about his feelings for him in her head.

“So Dean, how do you really feel for me? As a brother or more?” Castiel asked shly and Deans face went white before it went pink.

“I Love you like I thought I loved Lisa. I want you to want me.” Dean said as he looked down before Castiel lifted his chin and kissed him right there and Gabriel smiled at the fact that Dean didn’t try to lie about his feelings.

“Gabriel. Will you go out with me?” Sam asked him and Gabriel looked at him with a huge smile and wide eyes.

“Yes, Sam I would like that a lot.” Gabriel said to him and Sam grabbed him and picked him up and kissed him.

“Damn, everyone got a kiss and it is my birthday.” She said as she smiled at the fact that she was able to get the stubborn mates to see that they were stupid hiding their feelings.

“Can’t have that.” Gabriel said after he pulled away from the kiss and appeared right in front of her.

When he pulled her into his arms and then dipped her and kissed her she moaned at the feeling of his lips on her and he deepened the kiss as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. “Hey, stop being selfish Gabriel!” 

Gabriel pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her to see that her eyes glowed purple when she opened them. “Better than imagining it.” She said to him.

“You imagine kissing me?” Gabriel asked her and she smiled.

“I imagine kissing all of you since you are my mates too.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“I’m glad it was better than you imagine.” He said as he pushed her to Sam and Sam smiled down at her although she wasn’t much shorter then Dean.

“I think that you and your mom should come with us.” Dean said to them before Sam could kiss her and she smiled at Sam and kissed him and he pulled her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around him and Gabriel whistled at them. 

“Sam! Come on Gabriel is getting hard!” Dean shouted at his brother and Gabriel smiled at him.

“Like what you see, Dean. Because since we are all her mates means that we are mated to each other too.” Gabriel said as he winked at Dean and Dean blushed and nodded to Gabriel. 

“Yes, I like what I see. Wait does that mean me and Sam are mates and you and Castiel?” Asked Dean looking at him and he nodded at that.

“Yes, Castiel is one of my mates too. Got to get him to wear different clothes. You know, ones that actually show his body off.” Gabriel said to him and they all heard a snap and Castiel's clothes changed under his trent coat and Castiel smiled that he still had it on.

“Come on, you let him keep the coat on?” He asked as he looked at Echo and she smiled at him.

“Hell yeah, that coat looks so hot on him. But I put him in blean jeans and a light blue shirt because blue belongs on him.” She said to him and he looked closed and saw the blue bright out his blue eyes more and nodded to her.

“And she made the coat leather.” Castiel said as he felt the material of the coat.

“You deserve it.” She said to him and he smiled at her as she appeared right in front of him. 

“Besides, now I can do this without worrying about ripping it.” She said before she grabbed the two sides of the front of the coat and pulled him into a kiss with her and Dean moaned at the fact that she was kissing Castiel.

Dean walked up behind her and pulled her from Castiel as he turned her around and kissed her before she could say anything and she opened up for him quickly. Dean deepened the kiss as she pulled Castiel to her and he started to kiss her neck and she moaned into the kiss to have two pair of lips on her.


End file.
